


flowersexblob

by Meatball42



Category: EAD RPF!!!, Object and Concept Anthropomorphism
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Art, Flowers, Gen, I had to use google both to learn that they look like and to spell them, Sex Pollen, They are chrysanthemums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: AU where the beloved knifeblob is a flower who is the absolute worst.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	flowersexblob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic/gifts).




End file.
